The Fateful Night
by Zipppers
Summary: I want you to promise me something." I reached for his hands and grasped them in mine. His eyes met mine. "Natsu I know I can't keep you from fighting and I don't want to. This is your battle but promise me when you come out of that battle you come out of it alive."


I'm going to be honest I balled my eyes out writing parts of this.

* * *

We stood outside the ground. In the sky you could see the dragons making there way. I looked over to Natsu who was dressed in his uniform. I smiled. "Hay Natsu."

He looked over to me with his eyebrow up. "What is it Lucy?"

I took a breath and faced him. "Any second, any minute, any hour those dragons will come down and attack us. They've been asleep for years now they think their back 400 years ago in battle. A battle against humanity. I want you to promise me something." I reached for his hands and grasped them in mine. His eyes met mine. "Natsu I know I can't keep you from fighting and I don't want to. This is your battle but promise me when you come out of that battle you come out of it alive."

The whole time Natsu stared down at me with a serious face. The only face I saw when I was either in trouble or a member of a guild was being treated wrongly. I've only see that look a couple times in my life her. He stayed silent as he looked down in my eyes. He snuck a peak at horizon where the dragons were laying. "Lucy they will be here any minute." He let go of my hands and pulled me into a hug. "Lucy I promise I will come out alive."

We stood like that for awhile. A cough interpreted us. "Sir. Their calling you."

Natsu broke a little away from me leaving his hands on my waist. "Luce. I got to go."

He was about to leave when tighten his grip on me. "Lucy can you promise me something also."

"What is it Natsu?"

He took an easy breathe and put his forehead on mine. "Promise me you won't step on that battlefield unless you see me injured got it?"

I nodded my head. "You're coming out of this alive Natsu Dragneel."

"I know I am." He kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair. I watched him walk away when he turned back. "HAY THIS NIGHT IS LIKE THE FIRST NIGHT WE MET LUCY!" He grave out the toothy grin I loved so much and waved before turning back.

I smiled as I watched him walk away. I looked up to the sky. This night was like that same night we did meet that fateful night. I lean over the ledge and watched the group of mages walk out of the castle. I spot the pink. He looked braved. I felt a tear leak and stream down my cheek. "Natsu I love you."

The wind must have carried my voice because next thing I knew he looked up and gave me his toothy grin for the last time before disappearing into the darkness.

The battle. I can't stand to talk about the battle without even crying. The battle was horrible. So many lives were lost. Those names I can't bear to write down without tear marks left on the pages. But that one name I have to say. That name is of the man who stole my heart. Another fateful night was the night he went into battle. He fought hard and long. I promised him I wouldn't go out into the field unless he was injured. The princess made me break this promise. This was where dragons and the most powerful celestial sprit user had to combine.

I walked out into the field. In the dress that was once used by my mother. The dress of battle. A dress of goodbye. Natsu was the first to see me come in. He screamed in protest. I hushed him. All the dragon slayers were whipped out. The last of their power had to be used for this. "EVERYONE!" I screamed into the night. The humans stopped and backed off towards me. "There's only one way to stop this."

"Lucy." He grabbed onto my shoulders looking down on me. "Don't do it. The princess spoke of this plan. Don't it will kill you!"

"Natsu you trust me don't you?"

He nodded his head and squeezed my hand. "Yes. But you won't come out of this alive."

I nodded my head. "Most likely." Our hands were locked. "Now as soon as this spell is gone every one of us is to run. Run from the blast. Protect who you can. Protect yourself." I closed my eyes as I felt the powers of the dragons and celestials mix inside of me. This spell had killed my mother but it saved the kingdom. "Mama please be with me."

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven_

_All the stars, far and wide…_

_Show me thy appearance…_

_With such shine_

_O Tetrabiblos…_

_I am the ruler of the stars…_

_Aspect became complete…_

_Open thy malevolent gate_

_O 88 Stars of the heaven…_

_Shine!_

_**Urano Metria!**_

The flash happened in seconds. The dragons were gone. Everything happened in a flash. The returning blast headed straight for me. I was ready to take it. A flash of pink stepped in front of me. "No way am I letting you dying." He grabbed me around my waist and pressed me on the ground covering me with his own body. I screamed in protest but it was too late. The blast had come and gone and the move moved off of me.

I don't remember screaming so much in my life.

As I held him in my arms. I watched the love of my life slowly die away. He had protected me from everything in my life since that fateful night. I looked over to Levy. She was holding Gajeel in her arms crying with everything she had. She had lost it. Master was holding Wendy in his arms. The blast would have just killed me but the dragon slayers took the matter into their own hands and protected their love ones.

Time had place and someone finally tore me from Natsu. I screamed in protest but they had an iron grip. "Lucy the longer you stay the harder it will be to say goodbye." I looked up to the voice. It was Erza. Tears leaked from her eyes as she looked around. "They died heroes Lucy. Mostly all of them died protecting their mates."

I nodded my head. I looked over to Levy where she was there broken. "Erza. Levy needs me." She let me go. I made my way over to Levy. I bent down and touched her shoulder. "Levy-chan."

"I'm not leaving Lu-chan."

I sighed and sat down with her. "Levy it just be harder to say goodbye later."

"He's still alive. He's breathing. Feel his chest."

I did as she said and sure enough his chest was moving up and down. "Where are the-"

"Their too busy they told me there was no hope helping someone whose just going to die anyways." Tears were still coming out of her red stained eyes. "There's no way to save him."

"Levy-chan. I can heal him." Wendy came over struggling at first but landed near us. "Please let me heal your wounds Levy."

She nodded her head and watched Wendy heal. She did the best she could before she fainted. Levy watched with intense eyes as she waited for Gajeel eyes to be open. Gajeel. You idiot open your eyes!" She touched his cheek. "Gajeel please open your eyes." She started crying. "GAJEEL YOU IDOIT! OPEN YOUR DAM EYES!" She bat on his chest and cried out. I rubbed her back while a movement caught my attention.

The body moved a little. This caused Levy to stop crying and looked down at him. His eyes opened slowly and he looked at Levy. "Dam shrimp for such a small girl you have a large voice."

"GAJEEL!" She flung herself on him and cried. "Gajeel! I love you. I love you. Never do that again! I don't want to ever lose you ever again!"

Wendy sat up panting and looked at the two. "Lucy-sama." She looked at me with worry. "Is Natsu-nii ok?"

"Yeah how is salamander?"

I shook my head. "He took the blast full on. The blast meant for me."

Levy face dropped. "Oh Lu-chan."

I gave a small smile. I looked over to where his body rest. I stood up and walked over to his body. I leaned down to his face and looked into it. "Wake up please?" I was met with silence. "Oh Natsu. You left before I could tell you I loved you." I kissed his quiet lips for the first and last time. "Goodbye my dragon."

I swear as I walked away I heard Natsu voice in the early morning wind. "Goodbye my princess."

_**80 Years Later**_

I stood in the fairy tail building ready to leave. It had been a long day. Not as long as that day 80 years ago. Everything had change. Member's lives had been lost and I lost my heart. After The thirds death. Laxus had become master and I became his wife. He said Natsu would have wanted someone to take care of me. He felt it as his place to do as such.

I just sat and watch all the children. I was watching dear Mira child train. "Mama! Want to see what Ji-chan taught me?"

The woman with dark blue hair and blue eyes leaned down towards her younger son. "Sweetie what did he teach you?"

"Check this out." The boy went into a stance. "ICE MAKE CANNON!" A huge cannon appeared on the boys shoulders and he aimed it at the bookcase. "Mama isn't that cool?"

The woman had her hand over her mouth. "Oh dear Mavis." She turned around running towards me. "Ms. Lucy I'm so sorry-"

"Mira. Don't worry child it was an accident correct?"

She nodded her head. "I'll pick it up."

I climbed down and tapped her shoulder. "No need. I will. I like fixing that old bookcase there." I walked over to the books and started picking them up. A paper caught my eye. I push the papers aside as I saw a pink hair man. I picked the paper up and looked it over. It was a painting I had never seen. It was Natsu and me. We were laughing at something but then it changed to us looking deeply into each others eyes. A sign of true love. I looked over to Levy. "Levy chan have you ever seen this?"

She nodded her head. "The day we came back after the funeral I saw it. I hide it to hide your tears away"

Gary came over looking down at the picture. "Wish I could fight flame brain again."

"I actually miss your fights Gray."

"So do I."I looked down at painting smiling. "Those were the days." I looked outside smiling. "The sun just setting isn't it?"

"Yeah. Let me get someone to walk you home. Laxus going to be awhile at that meeting."

I shook my head. "No that's alright. I have to go somewhere on my own."

"Lucy!" I turned my head to the direction of the office. "Say hi for me won't you."

I nodded my head and made my way out the door. "Goodnight everyone!" I called out behind me and started making the short walk towards the Fairy Tail graveyard. I made my way to the far back where we buried him all those years ago. I stood down looking for a moment before I kneed in front of him touching his grave. "Natsu."

"One more day I wish I had with you. One more I wish I had with the boy I loved who never knew." I felt the tears come down my face. I was losing it like I do every single year. "One more day with you would complete my life. It would make me feel young once again."

A bright light escape around me. I screamed at first but heard no sound. I looked around. I wasn't in the graveyard anymore instead I was on stone ground looking up to a building. I saw footsteps coming towards me. I looked up to see a young face I haven't seen in years. "Mira."

"Where and what color would you like your mark Lucy?"

"My mark." I smiled up to her reaching my hand out towards her watching my skin turn back to where it was years ago. I gasped. I looked up to her with tears leaking down my face. "Mira I died didn't I?"

She nodded his head. "Yes Lucy you died. You're with everyone now." She pulled me up and placed the stamp on my right hand. "Pink right?" I nodded my head as she led me inside. "Everyone has been waiting for you.

"Everyone?"

"LUCY!" A pair of arms warped around me. I looked down to see a head of blue. "Lucy I missed you!"

"Happy." I hugged me into my chest smiling. "I missed you too."

"He better not be the only you miss. *hic*"

"Cana. Still drinking I see? Didn't know beer was allowed in heaven."

"Lucy its Fairy Tail heaven! MIRA! ANOTHER ROUND!"

"Lucy I would say it's nice to see you but."

"Lisanna."

"He's been waiting."

"My child." Before I could respond to her statement Master came up to me. "It's saddens me your life is gone but to see your face after how many years have passed?"

"80."

He shook his head. "How time flies up here."

I looked down to master. "Where is he?"

He nodded his head towards the back. "In the backroom there is a mirror on the floor that shows us Fairy Tail in the present time. He sits there all day and watches you."

"Then he should know that I'm-"Lucy." I stopped myself from speaking slowly standing up. That voice. It had been so long from hearing that voice. So many memories came with that voice. I felt the tears start to flow from just hearing that voice. "Natsu. If I turn around will it be you?"

"Lucy."

I follow my gut and turned around. Slowly at first. 80 years have gone by and I think I might faint from seeing him. My heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to die again. It just been way too long. My eyes finally landed on pink hair. Black onyx eyes. A toothy grin. A scarf made like no other. His armor on him from that night. I let the tears go as I ran into his arms. "NATSU! NATSU!"

"Lucy." I felt the top of my head get wet but I didn't care. I was finally in his arms for the rest of my well afterlife.

He spun and grasped me in his hold. "Where we can spend forever together. Together with family. Friends. And most importantly." He grasped my face and held my lips. When he broke he looked into my eyes. "Where forever begins with you."

"Forever began a long time my dragon."

He smiled as our lips connect with one another. I didn't know you could feel like this up in heaven. But it's heaven. When we broke apart he looked down at me. "Come my princess I got to show you something." He dragged me to the back room where a mirror was on the floor. Just like Master had said it would be. "Welcome."

"So this is your favorite movie huh?"

He nodded his head. "I would just sit here day after day and watch your life go by. I'm happy someone married you. Laxus. He's a good man."

"I didn't have children Natsu."

He smiled. "I don't know if I should be happy or not."

"You should be. I would rather wait till the next life to have your children." He was sitting on the box. I joined him by sitting down on his down on his lap with him wrapping his arms around my waist. "I wonder where our souls go."

Natsu stared down at the mirror. "I wonder."

"Where our souls go?"

He shook his head. "No I wonder. I wonder if we could see."

"Like you saw me?"

We looked into the mirror time looked like it had aged but it was still Fairy Tail. But a new generation of Fairy Tail. The mirror focused on a girl with light blue hair and a boy with fire red hair. They were arguing over something.

"YOU BURNED MY BOOK! REALLY?"

I laughed. "Sounds like you did something Natsu."

He shook his head and laughed. "I'm sorry Anthea! I didn't mean to! It just happened!"

"THAT WAS MY FAVORITE BOOK!"

The boy with reddish hair peaked over at the cover. "That full night? Sounds like a book about food?"

"Really Vic? You called this. The greatest love story ever written a book a about food."

"The best relationship is between human and-"

"AND THEIR BEST CAT!" A gray cat fell on top of the boy hair. "Right Vic?"

"Got it Sassy." He smiled and looked back the girl. "So what' so great about this book?"

The blue hair girl looked down at the boy with an open mouth. "Vic how many years have you been a mage at Fairy Tail?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Since I was five."

The girl hair started to fly around as she looked at the boy. "HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THIS STORY!? MAVIS VIC! This was written by the seventh master wife herself! This talks about the Grand Magic Games!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "And?"

She shook her head. "Of course you wouldn't know this." She sighed and put the book down before looking back at the boy. "It's about the night where the seventh master wife saved the country from the dragons."

The boy wobbled a little before looking at the girl with huge eyes. "You mean Natsu?"

She nodded her head. "And Lucy. You know Natsu died protecting Lucy because she was his mate and entrusted his mate to someone. It talks about that night."

Vic looked down at the book he accidentally burned. "So this book is about Natsu final fight."

She nodded. "Their final moments as the guild they were. You see how Fairy Tail is today? That because after Lucy died she died by the guild. It said her and Natsu reunited and roam the guild protecting everyone happiness and making the guild as successful it is."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I knew both Lucy-nee and Natsu-nii." They looked over and an older way older looking Romeo walked over to them."

"Father don't walk so fast. You're not as young as you used to be."

He waved her off. "Anthea and Vic. You two remind me of Lucy and Natsu."

Anthea looked at Romeo with a confused look. "Why do you say that?"

"You looked up to Lucy as a role model because she held the most zodiac keys know to the history books because you yourself are looking for those scatter keys correct?"

She nodded her head. "Lucy went through a hard life. My mother died when I was young and my father was an alcoholic. She was so strong and brave. She would do anything for her friends. Her true family correct?"

He nodded his head. "Correct." He looked over to Vic. "You looked up to Natsu just as I did. Whenever you come in here you challenge everyone to a fight."

"Natsu was strong. He had no parents like me and he survived on his own along with his exceed. He was so powerful and protecting his friends was the most important thing to him." He pointed to himself. "The reason why I wanted to be a mage."

"Same here! I've always felt drawn to Fairy tail and growing up I watch Lucy in the recap of the games she played in and I read about her. Her fighting style rubbed off me."

Romeo nodded his head again. "How did you two meet again?"

"Anthea was capture because of her hidden talents as a celestial sprit user. I met her earlier that day by accident and when I heard the talk I went to rescue her."

"I remember. You busted through the ship and broke it in half." She laughed. "And then off all things you got motion sickness. I had to swim you back to shore where you destroyed half the town Vic."

"I forgot about that." He rubbed the back of his head. "Hay Ji-chan didn't Team Natsu always destroy half the town?"

"Yes they did. And you know something?"

"What?"

"You two probably have the souls of Natsu and Lucy rested inside of you. Their up in heaven watching the two of you live your lives."

We sat on the edge watching the two of them look at each other and blush. I laughed and looked at Natsu. "Their just like us."

"But we had something more." He walked over to me. "Ready to start forever."

"Where are we going Natsu?"

He gave me his toothy grin. "Going down to fall in love once again."

I grabbed his hand and walked over to the mirror looking at him. "I can't wait."


End file.
